Life is a serie of falling down and getting up
by virgie123
Summary: They say that when life brings you down, you can choose whether or not to get back up. I make a lot of mistakes, I just have to learn to cope with them and keep going. Rating may change
1. Running away

*I don't own anything familiar to you, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer*

**RUNNING AWAY**

_They say mistakes are essential to growing up. I made a lot of them recently_

I was not looking forward to going to La Push at all. My aunt thought it was a good idea for me to meet my father. We don't exactly have to same idea of what is a good idea. Anyhow, I was being dumped in a native reservation. Imagine! This is the most awesome moment of my life (insert sarcasm here) since I don't look anything like those native, in every aspect of my person; they will eat me alive, literally. Guess I will have to take survival 101 to keep myself in one piece in front of all those people who probably hate me since I'm what they call a bastard.

Billy Black had an adventure with my mother (who is dead by the way) 18 years ago and I'm the result of this..._adventure. _See my enthusiasm about this entire situation. I'm not even sure my father wants me there, imagine my older brother, he probably prefers to see me jump off a cliff than climb the stairs of his front porch. The worse part of it all, a bunch of his friends were sitting there laughing about something. How more embarrassing..._I'm actually your half sister, nice to meet you_...this is lame. I could not even get myself to open my door; my aunt beat me to it. She got out of the car just as Billy was coming over. He was coming over in a wheelchair. My father was sitting in a wheelchair. My father is in a goddamn wheelchair. Not that I mind...just that I was not really expecting that. I think it's time for me to actually open my door before my aunt orders me to do so. That would be even more embarrassing than it already is. Taking a bit of the little courage I had, I finally did it, coming to stand right beside my aunt Rosaline.

"Honey I want you to meet Billy Black, your..." I don't want her to finish her sentence; she was certainly not finishing that sentence if I could help it.

"Nice to meet you Billy, I'm Eveena" I was offering him my hand and was hoping he would shake it so I would not look like a total idiot in front of all the people at the porch. Finally I felt his warm hand in mine and sighed in relief in my mind.

"I'm glad to finally get a look at you; it's been years since I've wanted us two to meet. I had hoped for sooner but it's never too late as they say. He is a nice enough man I guess, it's impossible to hate him. Maybe it won't be too bad here after all. You look just like your mother, just as beautiful as I remember her...except that you're a pretty tall young woman."

"So I've heard..." One of the guys which I had almost forgotten was making his way to our little conversation. Probably my half brother, even though I wish he isn't.

"Ah Jacob, don't be shy, come and greet our guess. She will take Rachel's old room from now on. Maybe you can help her with her stuff, she probably has heavy bags." I was unfortunately right; this man is my older brother Jacob. He looks okay. Wait, I take that back. Is that a death glare he is sending me? Oh yes it is...he is glaring at me. The nerves of that guy...honestly I wasn't expecting such hostility towards my person.

"That won't be necessary; if I put them there myself I am more than capable of taking them out too." My tone did not let room for discussion. I turned around and went toward the car to retrieve my bags while my aunt was saying her goodbyes to Billy and thanking him for taking me in.

I'll take this time to explain the situation. My mother was ill 2 years ago. I got a job to pay the hospital fees so I had to drop out of school. I worked as a waitress full time during the week and was a barmaid on weekends. I managed to pay until my world came crashing down when she died. I was almost eighteen at the time and my legal guardian, aka my father, has to take me in. He would have sooner but my mother and my situation were sort of kept a secret. I didn't want to be separated from her and so we managed. Rosaline...my aunt, I don't particularly like her since she is the one who told the authorities of the existence of my father. So here I am, in La Push Washington, where it rains most then half of the year. I'm sad, sad that no one understand what's really been going on since the past two years while my mother was ill. Rosaline thinks I dropped out of school on purpose...it's completely ridiculous. So...I'm not done high school as you can see, and Billy has been informed of that fact as well.

Speaking of the devil, she is walking in her high heels on the gravel road towards me. Now she wants to play perfect family and wants a hug before dropping me here, in hell's cave. Here perfume smells disgusting I can assure you. I did not return the hug she gave me and just kept a straight face. Before getting into her car she addressed Billy another word.

"I hope you three will get along well, Eveena is a bit of a handful when she wants to be. Teach her some manners and respect, she lacks in those two...she turned to me, as if I was going to play the nice act too, not after what she said...well goodbye honey, be good to him, he is doing you a big favor by taking you in." And she put on a fake smile as she got the hell out of the driveway. I think I hate hypocrites more than anything.

Billy didn't say anything and I thank him for it. At least I think we could get on rather well. Can't say to same about my brother though...and his friend who are still standing there. Did I forgot to mention it was raining and I was still standing astonished at my situation in the pouring rain with my two bags full of my old stuff...and I was not moving anywhere nearer the house.

"Eveena, why don't you come inside, get settle and out of the rain, you will catch your own death if you stay there." I heard him but did not move to follow him as he was making his way to the porch where everyone was. I lift my two bags but instead of going for the door, I turned around and walked out of the driveway. I heard the people who were STILL looking at me as if enjoying a movie. Billy yelled at me to come back in a nice way. I could have turned around and walked straight back to him; he seemed like a nice man. But he was not the problem...I was. I was broken; I was broken deeper than I've ever been. God help me I was going insane. I was numb too; I could feel neither the cold rain nor the emotion I was currently experiencing as I was walking down the street from where I came from just minutes ago.

I walked for a good ten minutes before dropping my bags near a tree on the side of the road. I sat on them and cried. I let the tears fall off. I had not been able to give into sadness since my mother's death. All I felt was numbness, and numbness is considered not feeling anything. I was like a robot, moving on my own, talking when talked to. I can't really remember the few days that just passed. My memory is blurring as I try to remember. I feel like dying at this moment, to give into the pain and follow mother in the darkness. Thinking this made me cry even harder. When you are experiencing too many emotions at the same time you are at a lost and it's hard to focus on your goal, your dream, people who care for you. You see darkness everywhere, like you are in some sort of cave and tired of trying to get out; you let yourself fall to the ground and accept your faith. It's hard. It's so hard to be alone. I could hear voices around me but I could see no one. I know I was shaking...hard. Either from sobbing or the cold I was not sure, but I could see my hands and arms moving on their one. I was also angry at the world for letting me experience such a hardship. So this is me: crazy, broken, numb, with a death wish, sad, angry and crying.

There were definitely people around me I could feel their hands shaking me and voices saying my name trying to get me out of my shock. Someone slapped me...HARD. That did it. I stood up directing my anger towards this certain person who just happened to be one of Jacob's friends. I shot him the best death glare that I could manage at that precise moment and went for a right hook at his face. That hurt like shit trust me. I think I fractured my hand and he was laughing...he was laughing! I punched him again with the same fractured hand. He wasn't expecting that one but after that, he grabbed my wrist and stopped mocking me. Unfortunately, he still didn't bulged and my hand was hurting even more. I kicked him in the legs as well, twice. It still didn't have the effect I wanted so I spat in his face. Everyone seemed ready to jump in action; they were all crouched. They guy merely threw me over his shoulder as he started walking back toward the house. I was yelling at him to put me down, kicking his stomach and punching his back until he would. It did not work. I gave up.

Today I made my first mistake. I ran away from my family, I ran away from my problems, but mostly I ran away from myself.

_**AN: Alright, first story ever published on this website...English is also my second language so spelling and grammar might not be perfect. Feel free to tell me I'm very open minded. I also want to share that in this story, imprinting does not apply to any of the wolves except Sam and Emily...it's suppose to be rare after all. This takes place as if the Cullen never came back during New Moon. Jacob is now 18 years old.**_


	2. Hurting someone

*I don't own anything you may recognise, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer*

**HURTING SOMEONE**

Being responsible of what I say, that's what it means to become an adult

My day did not go as planned…you know when you really feel like shit about something you've done and people are expecting explanation and wish to scold you like a mere child...well it's happening to me at this exact moment. A guy has dragged me all the way back to Billy and Jacob's place, in other words, the place I do not want to be. Anywhere else was fine; hey I was walking in the pouring rain just minutes ago...can't they get the hint that I want to be left alone and away from all this shit. Guess that getting the hell out even before stepping a foot in the house was a little too subtle for them, man can guys be dense sometimes. To come back to my previous situation, minutes ago I was crying in the mud near some tree on the side of the road, a guy slapped me and threw me back on his shoulder to bring me back all the way I came from to the previously same house. People around here were dense, either that or they just liked to annoy the shit out of me. I was not pitying myself anymore...I was mad at whole freaking world for making me go through all this and let the gods laugh at me while I was being interrogated by a bunch of people I didn't know and didn't care about. Billy was pretty nice as I stated previously, it was the others I wish they could all burn in hell, particularly the guy who dared slap me when we were still beside the giant sequoias. Everything around here is huge, not just the trees, the guys too and even their cars. Yeah they all go around in trucks...why do they intend on destroying the planet with trucks I will never understand. All right, enough with the not useful stuff.

To come back to the situation at hand, I was currently sitting at the kitchen table were the guy so gently (insert sarcasm here) dumped me. Billy was sort of sitting in front of me beside the table as well as the other guys surrounding me. Do they not know the meaning of personal space? I think not. Jacob is staring at me...again. Well he was more wishing I would burst into flames by glaring at me. That's what I came to realize watching from where I was sitting. Like I would give him that satisfaction, we haven't exchange words yet but he hates me, that's for sure.

"All right Eveena...I know it's pretty hard on you and all...I heard about your mother...I just want you to give it a chance here. Try to get on with your life. I know what you've been through and Jacob too, we know it's hard, he keep looking between me and his son for emphasis on the "we" part but I'm not stupid, Jacob doesn't give a rat's ass about me. You know people here are pretty welcoming...don't push them away. It may be not your first choice to come live with us but still, you are my daughter and you shall be treated as such."

He is a pretty intimidating man, even for a man in a wheelchair. What he said was meant to be heard and obeyed, guess he is some sort of chief around here or something along those lines.

"I prepared your room and was looking forward to finally meet you but your attitude is very disappointing. I'm sorry we are not what you expected us to be and I'm even sorrier you didn't feel like we were worth knowing..." Oh I get it...that's the part where I'm supposed to explain myself. Like he knows anything about what's been going on in my life since my mother got ill, he doesn't know anything and all those people don't know shit either! I think I'm going to be sick if I keep listening to the "you better be nicer" speech. Keeping silence is still the best option at the moment, maybe he will get sick of waiting or he will just keep on going.

"You even dropped out of high school two years ago; in this house it will not be tolerated. You will at least graduate." He was not adding anything anymore and they were all waiting for some sort of words coming out of my mouth. I sighed.

"You don't know anything about me...you pretend like you do but you know nothing of my goals, of what I've been through while I was busy having two jobs to pay for my mother's hospital bills, I was letting my temper explode at the moment and people in the room tensed a bit. Of the little money I had to eat. Like I gave a goddamn SHIT about school! Who do you think paid for all this? While I was busy trying to just survive I think I had little energy for superficial stuff as such. Maybe for you it's unacceptable to drop out of school in such circumstances but to me it isn't. I'm here because I'm forced to be...not by choice and your little perfect family obviously doesn't want me" I gestured to Jacob and friends for emphasis and kept going. They wanted a speech, they would get one.

"I was trying to get the hell out of here just minutes ago but people are too dense to get the picture that I want to be left alone for a while. I think I was crying now...man I've never been more unstable in my life since the past month. I was crying in front of strangers...again. You were not even there at my mother's funeral. It's not like it was all the way across the country, it was in Seattle for heaven's sake! You want to play happy family? I can play don't worry. When I turn eighteen in 2 months I'm getting the hell out of here and your guys are never gonna drag me back. EVER!" I got up from the kitchen table and went down the hall towards a room where my stuff was thrown over a twin bed. I'm still crying of sadness or of anger it's not clear in my mind. I could still hear their voices before falling asleep but I didn't care.

I had a temper, a very bad temper when I was provoked. Billy had done just that. It is supper time; I can smell the food all the way in room. No one woke me up; well it's understandable I guess. I'm not hungry either. Sleep has the ability to calm you down. You always wake up fresh. Trust me I do not feel fresh at all. I still feel like shit. I have remorse now, remorse for letting my temper get the better of me, for hurting Billy. I know he is trying to help and trying to understand me, but I don't even understand myself. I can't even look at my reflection in the mirror anymore, I'm afraid I'll see someone who isn't me. I'm not mean, I've never been. It's just that this whole situation turns me into some sort of monsters. Like I said, I make a lot of mistakes and hurting Billy is one I wish I could take back, badly.

**AN: All right, second chapter, I bit shorter but I prefer updating often rather than longer. No romance yet but I hate stories where it starts out of the blue. I feel it's important to establish the plot before throwing in too many characters. Keep the suspense :)**


End file.
